Troile
Troile is an ancient Cainite, and the progenitor of the modern incarnation of the Brujah clan. According to myth, the original Brujah Antediluvian was diablerized by Troile, who was his own progeny. It should be noted that, while Troile is not technically an Antediluvian per se – at least, not by Embrace – it is frequently referred to in this fashion after becoming a third generation vampire. Biography Troile, whose gender is ambiguous, was known for being a passionate and fiery person, in stark contrast to that of their sire. Troile was Embraced by [Brujah], the "Learned", sometime around 3000 BCE. However, the Embrace was a direct violation of Caine's dictum barring the Third Generation from creating progeny of their own. Because of Brujah's lack of emotion, Troile feared that Brujah had the intention to destroy them, in an attempt to rectify his mistake of Embracing progeny. Thus, Troile plotted to diablerize Brujah, stealing his Antediluvian powers in the process. With the clan's progenitor out of the picture, Troile assumed leadership over Clan Brujah, and was acknowledged as a third generation vampire. Some stories, however, claim that Troile and Brujah had been the same person, as few to no records exist that place them together, and that Brujah faked his own destruction and assumed Troile's identity. The Prodigals told of a story in which Arikel and Troile were troubled by the way the Cainites of the First City behaved, and turned to Saulot for aid. The Healer stated that only empathy would help them retain a link to humanity and so, both Troile and Arikel went to work on a project of art that spanned a hundred and one years, before they brought it before Caine. The work inspired exactly those emotions within the audience that they had inspired in the mortal population. Caine was deeply touched by it and called Arikel and Troile to his side, forgiving their past trespasses. These prodigals hold this as the origin of the Road of Humanity. In 146 BCE, Troile participated in the final battle of Carthage. They were defeated in combat while defending against the Roman siege. Some sources cite a Malkavian methuselah, supposedly of the fourth generation, who had used a potent ability of Dementation against them. According to the Baali, Troile descended into the earth, presumably using Protean, in an Embrace with its lover Moloch (a Baali methuselah), in order to hide from the Roman attackers. The vampires of Rome had the ground sown with salt and enacted a ritual that locked Troile and Moloch beneath the earth in eternal torpor. Thus, Troile is absent from many interpretations of Gehenna. Troile and Ilyes in Gehenna According to the "Fair is Foul" scenario in Gehenna, Brujah (named here as "Ilyes") only ever sired one childe, Troile, and even that was the result of a moment's lapse in judgment on his part. Ilyes managed to fake his death by invoking his unique Discipline, Temporis, at the moment Troile initiated diablerie upon him. By use of Temporis, Ilyes hurled himself forward in time, landing in Lilith's garden during the Dark Ages. Ilyes allied himself with Lilith and her Apostates against Caine, Troile, and the entirety of the Brujah clan, all of which (including the "True" Brujah) were descended from his erroneous Embrace. V20 Timeline The Gehenna cult Royal Order of Edenic Groundskeepers found evidence that Troile was buried under the in Tunisia. A group led by Marcus Verus was sent to investigate, but fought off a series of ambushes along the way. Deducing that the Order must have a high-placed spy for the coterie to have been followed, he retreated to Testour to plan his next move. In actuality the Tal'Mahe'Ra had both dropped the clues and driven him off for their own purposes. Gender Chicago by Night, Clanbook: Baali, and Clanbook: Brujah assume Troile was male. However, Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand and Gehenna refer to Troile as female, suggesting that Brujah was in love with her, but could not express it as he knew not how to deal with his emotions. Clanbook: Brujah Revised notes the discrepancy and also mentions records claiming Troile had no gender or changed it on whim. References * * * * Category:Brujah Category:Antediluvian Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Third Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character